


The Tupperware Prompt

by Draikinator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, this is cute for cute's sake, tupperware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: "Give me a prompt""Two characters try to open a tupperware container and utterly fail"





	

“Ow!”

  
Zenyatta looked up from his book as Genji called out.

  
“Are you well, my pupil?” He asked, tucking his thumb over the page in case he needed to close it, and Genji snorted, adjusting his position, shoulders rolling.

  
“Yes, master, it just- ow! Dr. Zieglar, please be gentle!” He said, exasperated, and Angela sighed.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m being as gentle as I can- I didn’t realize that these platelets intersected, but I need to get under this one…” she said, unlocking bits of platelet armor to get to the organic bits Zenyatta knew lay below.

  
“Genji, find your center,” He suggested pleasantly, folding the book closed over his thumb, “do not focus on it.”

  
“I… master, I’m trying, but she is-” genji flinches again, “I think that was my kidney, it is very distracting!”

  
“It was not your kidney, don’t be so melodramatic,” Angela said, twirling a screwdriver in one hand, “I’ve almost got all off that is coming off.”

  
“You are a cruel woman,” Genji whined, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

  
“All doctors are,” Angela said, without missing a beat, and Zenyatta chuckled.

  
“He is in poor spirits because he was unable to procure breakfast this morning, and it is now past lunch,” he said, closing the book and putting it on the table.

  
“I will not say you are wrong,” Genji said, and Angela paused, putting the screwdriver down.

  
“Oh, really? There’s some leftover kushari Fareeha made in the fridge, if you want it.”

  
“I would, actually!” Genji said.

  
“Zenyatta, would you mind getting it? It’s in the blue tupperware,” Angela said, waving vaguely in the direction of her kitchen. Zenyatta stood up.

  
“Of course!” He said, and floated into the other room amiably.

  
It wasn’t difficult to find the fridge, or the blue container on the top shelf beside the eggs. The problem did not arise when he picked it up, or when he carried it back to Angela’s home office, where she was working on a problem spot under Genji’s amour that had possibly become infected.

  
No, the problem arose when he attempted to open the container and realized his hands were stuck to it.

  
“Oh,” he said, pulled at his hands like a chinese finger trap, “um.”

  
“What-” Genji said, noticing the dilemma, reaching forward, “are you having trouble?” His hand stuck to the box.

  
“Oh, shit,” said Angela, covering her mouth, “oh my god, I forgot, it’s magnetized.”

  
Zenyatta tugged at his hands, testing the strength of the hold, “Hm. This appears to be a bit of a…. sticky situation.”

  
“Master please”

  
Zenyatta held the box aloft some, and Genji’s arm hung limply from it, “I cannot say I did not find you attractive before, Genji, but this is an entirely new level.”

  
“Zenyatta why are you like this”

  
“I always knew you two were inseparable,” Angela chimed in, somewhere between amused and mortified.

  
“I do not know why I spend time with either of you.”


End file.
